


VID: Moons in June

by Lila Futuransky (futuransky)



Category: Codependent Lesbian Space Alien Seeks Same (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuransky/pseuds/Lila%20Futuransky
Summary: An appreciation of Madeline Olnek and interstellar lesbian love.





	VID: Moons in June

Summary: An appreciation of Madeline Olnek and interstellar lesbian love.  
Video: Codependent Lesbian Space Alien Seeks Same (dir. Madeline Olnek, 2011)  
Audio: The Magnetic Fields, With Whom To Dance  
Editing: Lila Futuransky  
Premiered at the WisCon 40 Vid Party in 2016.

For KT, with whom I share big feelings.  
This is a transformative work.

Downloadable files:  
[79MB .mov file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8tpvm4jizw5ubrs/Moons%20in%20June.mov?dl=0)  
[.srt subtitle file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zhihpv8cbvyn9ie/Moons%20in%20June.srt?dl=0)

  
I made this entire vid on a return transatlantic flight, so I should really dedicate it to the power outlets at every seat on Wow Air. It is the least intellectual vid I have ever made… The [film](http://rooftopfilms.com/blog/2011/06/meet-the-filmmaker-madeleine-olnek-codependent-lesbian-space-alien-seeks-same.html) it celebrates is an hour and fifteen minutes of delightful weird low-budget queer comedy which manages to be both deadpan sarcastic and deeply earnest. This vid is an unashamed celebration of the earnest part, the romantic squishy heart of the film – but if I tell you that the reason Zoinx the alien gets sent to earth is that she’s emitting so many big feelings they’re damaging the ozone layer, you’ll get a sense for the kind of amusement that is in store for you if you watch it. The Magnetic Fields’ music has a similar combination of self-mockery and earnest romance (the verse I elided from this song is full of cynicism over the trappings of romantic love), so vidding to them felt like a great fit.

  
Lyrics:  
Moons in June, I’ve given up on that stuff  
Arms have charms, but I’ve no hope of falling in love  
The rest of life pales in significance  
I’m looking for somebody with whom to dance

With whom to dance  
With whom to dance  
I’m looking for somebody with whom to dance

And you, you look like heaven  
An angel who’s stepped from a dream  
Seven hundred and seventy-seven times lovelier  
Than anyone I’ve ever seen  
The rest of life pales in significance  
I’m looking for somebody with whom to dance

With whom to dance  
With whom to dance  
I’m looking for somebody with whom to dance


End file.
